On Impulse
by ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Akko's impulsiveness caused so much damage and Diana is not having any of it. (3/7 Entry for Dianakko Week 2017)


**On Impulse**

Day 3 - Cuddles  
Akko/Diana (1st Person)

3/7 Dianakko Week 2017

* * *

I was not going to let her get away with this foolishness. This whole, troublesome ordeal was because of her irresponsibility. It was on the news, not even being half a day old and the whole world knew about her outburst after one of her shows.

"You're impossible Akko!" was the first thing I said to her the entire night, fumbling with the keys to our home in Japan. Once I had the door open, she walked passed me and flicked the light switch on.

"But Diana, I had to do it!"

"You meant well but what about the consequences?" I slammed the door behind us, a little stronger than I thought I have because Akko jumped slightly. "Don't you ever think before you act!? The headlines, the finances, and the work I have to do to undo this bloody mess you've made? I'll be the one doing all of the paperwork on it too! I can't even begin to wonder how I'm going to explain myself in front of the entire country's council AND the Magic Regulations Board!"

I faced her and she was angry, her teeth already gritting and with her fist balled up.

"I got caught up in the moment! They were protesting right in front of the entrance of my show! People were getting hurt already!"

There was still no point in her behavior. It didn't matter whether or not they were being rowdy. They were still people without magic powers. There would've been _casualties._

"We've been pushing for this, Akko. We're campaigning for people to give Magic a second chance, saving it from extinction and here you are, ruining our chances of ever getting majority of the people to even trust and accept us again!" I answered angrily. "You cannot simply blow stuff up for the sake of your anger or your political views! For heaven's sake, keep your political agendas to your own! You're an international celebrity, everyone knows you! Your actions influence people and their emotions and you had no right to act unjustly!"

"But they were protesting _against_ magic and magic users! You know what they said?" She pointed a finger and took a step towards me. "They wanted you to step down! They believed that a witch in the council was wrong. They were calling you mean names, that you were incompetent and I wasn't going to take that standing there like an idiot!"

"It still was wrong of you to—"

"How the hell do you think I would've reacted? I wasn't going to just… stand there! I tried to talk to them but they started to push me and shove me so I hit back! Accordingly…"

"Accordingly Akko? We have authorities to deal with the rowdy protesters. You had your own security team with you! Some of the protesters were armed, heavily in fact! They were physically stronger than you!"

"I was able to handle them anyway! And security responded quick too!"

"Handle? How will you be handling them? One of you vs. hundreds of them?" I still wasn't going to believe her or even try to understand her. "You could've hurt civilians!"

"They started it, Diana!" She stood her ground. "They were the ones who brought out their guns! They wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone!"

"And they would've easily put bullet between your eyes! You wouldn't be able to stop that!"

"That's why I cast that spell in the first place!" She stomped her foot, not backing down. "They wouldn't hurt me once they're down!"

"But they still could've!" I fought back. "You could've died!"

"I didn't die!" came an instant answer.

"But I surely would've!" I answered, my voice breaking. "All that time, I was worrying about you since news doesn't travel fast enough! I didn't even know if you made it out alive!" Finally, she backed down. "I broke so many laws to get here as soon as I could. I didn't finish the council meeting, I trespassed through borders, using magic outside permitted areas, using _powerful magic without a proper license,_ I jeopardized _my whole entire career_ to get here quick!"

She stayed silent, hands to her side, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I risked everything, even my own life, trying to get to you to know if you were still alive!"

I yelled. I yelled so loud that Akko hid her face behind her arms. I had enough of her explanations. I didn't say anything more and stormed off into our bathroom upstairs to take a long shower to calm my nerves.

I wasn't going to go downstairs. After a long, drawn out bath—which didn't work—I went straight to our room. Still trying to get my mind off of my anger, I picked up one of the books that was within my reach and started it.

It was one of Akko's Shiny Chariot book collectibles. Although I wanted to put it back down, I continued to read through it anyway. After a few pages reading about our former professor's life, I heard a feint knock on the door. I kept quiet, reluctant to answer.

"Diana," she knocked softly again. "I made dinner. Mulligatawny soup. I think I got it right this time."

I got up hesitantly, placing the book on the side table. I opened the door, walked passed her and walked straight to the dinner table.

The rest of the evening was quiet. The only sound that we heard were from our own utensils. Dinner had never been this silent. My mind still hung up on Akko's recklessness. I couldn't even look at her without wanting to yell, scream or reprimand her. At the back of my mind, I knew she definitely deserved every part of this boiling rage within me.

But I didn't want to hurt her, so I bit my tongue instead.

I finished my meal earlier than she did, noticing that she barely had three spoonful's of her own food. She's was barely touching what she made, gently stirring the contents of her bowl while stealing glances my way. I wasn't going to talk to her. Even if she would try to talk to me I wouldn't answer her. To avoid any of that, I stood up and went straight back to the room.

I intended to sleep as soon as I could but it was difficult. It took me a few shifts to get to that one position that was at least a bit comfortable. I made sure I had my back towards the door, I didn't want to see her walk in.

But even if I did that, it was impossible not to hear her. Her footsteps were slower and heavier than what I'm used to. And it took her an hour before she came in the room.

There was no greeting, not even a tap on my shoulder. She turned on the television—Akko's not one to sleep without watching—then climbed into bed.

The first few minutes, she was quiet. She shuffled underneath the blankets, softly tugging it until she had enough to cover her. I was motionless the entire time, gripping the edge of the blanket strong—Akko had a tendency to hog a good portion of it. Usually, I didn't mind but tonight was different.

After a few minutes from her turning on the telly, she snaked an arm around me. As much as I wanted to shrug it off or push her aside, it still felt comforting. This was when I could feel all of that pent up rage slowly slip away from my mind.

"Diana," she whispered, her fingertips grazing the skin across my stomach. I always had a tender spot right above my bellybutton that she'd always caress when we went to bed, I wasn't sure if she knew that this soothed me but it was working.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked as she hugged me tight. Her tears wetting a small spot at the back of my night shirt.

I couldn't stay this mad at her for long. I turned around, took her head in my hand and kissed her forehead. After, she shifted, finding her usual comfortable spot right below my chin, with her cheeks touching my skin right below it.

"I'm never going to do that again," She whimpered.

I hugged her tighter. The thought of nearly losing her was overwhelming. Thinking about it, I might've overreacted a bit. Her hair between my fingertips, her heart beating close to mine—Akko's presence used to be something I had to live with, but slowly transformed into something I can't imagine living without.

And even though she drives me insane, she'll always finds little ways right back into my heart.

"I don't want to lose you," I mumbled, my voice shaky. I didn't. From the bottom of my heart.

"It won't happen again," her hand on my cheek felt reassuring, her thumb wiping away the single tear that had escaped my eye.

"I promise," were her last words as she placed a tender kiss on my lips before we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
